


Čestný muž

by Hadonoska



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sparring, Turrow - Freeform, steamy fluff, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: Prompt: Sparring





	Čestný muž

**Author's Note:**

> Kombinace lákavého promptu a až moc častého sledování jistého videa na Youtube s Jackem. Nic jiného z toho ani vzejít nemohlo.

 

Z kovárny se ozývalo cinkání mečů. Willovi se podařil dobrý úhyb, díky kterému získal výhodu a dostal se za Jacka. Zazubil se. „Měl bys to přiznat. Jsem lepší než ty,“ řekl zadýchaně a utřel si rukávem kapky potu, co mu stékaly po čele.

Jack by ale nebyl Jack, kdyby se nechal zmást mladíkovým naparováním. „Ještě stojím na nohou a držím v rukou šavli. Netěš se na husu, co ještě nemáš na talíři.“

Jak se dalo čekat, Will byl tím přirovnáním zaskočen a jak Jack předpokládal, nakrčil lehce obočí a už otevíral ústa, aby mu řekl, že takhle se to rozhodně neříká. Jack téhle slabosti využil a provedl výpad. Úspěšně donutil Willa o několik kroků ustoupit a tím je oba přiblížil k výhni – i Jack začal cítit, že má propocenou košili.

Bylo načase jejich malou šarádu ukončit, pomyslel si při pohledu na udýchaného mladíka, který se stále držel marné iluze blížícího se vítězství.

Zatím co Jack plánoval krok po kroku, jak ho přinutí přiznat prohru, Will se se zatvrzelým odhodláním rozhodl to příteli nedarovat.

I když na Jackově straně byly alespoň dvě dekády zkušeností, Will byl mladý a rychlý. A zdravá játra tomu také velice napomohla. Proto, zrovna ve chvíli, kdy to nejméně čekal, ho Will přinutil uhnout před fingovaným útokem, zatím co ho ihned na druhé straně přinutil se krýt.

Nutno říct, že to bylo skutečně málokdy, kdy se Jackovy plány nevyvedly, a tohle byla jedna z těch chvil.

Ani si neuvědomil, jak se to stalo ale stál zády přitisknutý ke zdi kovárny, u krku špičku meče a před sebou vítězoslavně culícího se Willa. Tak tohle nečekal.

Mladík se k němu tiskl – snad kvůli předchozím zkušenostem, kdy Jack využil jeho nepozornosti a vysmýkl se mu – takže Jack byl uvězněný mezi zdí a Willem. Jackovi oči sklouzly ke kovářovým ústům a jeho rtech zahrál úsměv. „Williame,“ zavrněl Jack a nemohl si nevšimnout prudkého nádechu, jako by se mu nedostávalo dost vzduchu. Nechal své rty pootevřené a Jack najednou dostal chuť na něco úplně jiného. Přesto se nehodlal vzdát.

„Prohrál jsi,“ zamumlal Will ale bylo jasné, že jeho myšlenky jsou na hony vzdálené jeho původnímu úmyslu.

Jack se tiše zasmál. „Opravdu?“ Zvedl volnou ruku a položil ji pomalu na Willův bok. „Co s tím uděláš?“

Cítil, jak mu po obličeji stékají další kapky potu – a tentokrát si ani nebyl jistý, jestli byla na vině výheň nebo Jackova blízkost. „Co takhle odměnu za těžkou dřinu?“ navrhl a nevinně se za Jacka pousmál.

„A co si myslíš, že si zasloužíš?“ zeptal se Jack a nechal dlaň sklouznout níž.

Další prudký nádech. „Myslím, že to tušíš,“ odvětil Will a bezděky se zavrtěl.

Jack to moc dobře věděl, ale přesto chtěl, aby to mladík vyslovil nahlas. „Nevím, o čem to mluvíš,“ zapřel muž a zazubil se na bezradného mladíka.

„Jacku,“ vydechl Will a vypadalo to, že ho brzy začne i prosit.

Lehce stiskl mladíkovu půlku v dlani, snad aby ho popohnal, ale nemohl říct, že si neužíval dotýkání se jeho pevného pozadí, se kterým se tak důvěrně znal. „Ano?“

Už si představoval, jak jejich odpoledne může skončit – někde ve slámě, jak je znal. Will, celý zpocený, bude hlasitě sténat, protože v budově nikdo kromě nich nebyl a všechny nemravné zvuky, které by mohly uniknout z kovárny, maskovaly zvuky zvířat a hukot neustále planoucí výhně.

Proto bylo naprostým překvapením, když mu mladík vyrazil zbraň ze sevření, chytl tu samou ruku za zápěstí a přitiskl ke zdi, zatímco nějakým způsobem stihl vtěsnat koleno mezi jeho stehna. A pak tu byl jeho vlastní meč, na který Jack dočista zapomněl, a jehož špička se mu tiskla do měkké tkáně pod čelistí.

„Vzdáváš se?“ zeptal se Will a šibalsky se mu zablesklo v očích.

Jack nikdy nebyl zamilovanější.

 


End file.
